Addicted
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: She couldn’t get her off of her mind… she couldn’t sleep, eat, think… every time she tried… it was useless… (AM – after The Blaze of Glory Rated R for first chapter… rest probably PG-13)


**Addicted**

**Summary: **She couldn't get her off of her mind… she couldn't sleep, eat, think… every time she tried… it was useless… A/M – after _The Blaze of Glory _Rated R for first chapter… rest probably PG-13

**Rating: **R for the first chapter… whoops… PG-13 for the rest

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it? Olivia Wilde would have a contract signing her to me forever  …

**A/N: **Another A/M fic I dunno if I'm continuing or just leaving it as a one shot… we'll see… oh the song is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson … hehe

* * *

_It's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon  
__I can't face down, it's like I'm stuck  
__It's like I'm running from you all the time  
__And I know I let you have all the power  
__Like the only company I seek is misery all around  
__It's like you're a leach sucking the life from me  
__It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me  
__And I know I let you have all the power  
__And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

* * *

"Lock the door," the voice panted feverishly in Marissa's ear between furious kisses. She felt hands caressing her sides, exploring the body below her shirt, and instantly felt a growing discomfort- a craving for the other girl to be even closer to her than she already was. She wanted to feel every inch of her body against the slender blonde's, and she was positive that she couldn't wait a minute longer. Within seconds, she felt her body being pressed roughly against the door as lips traveled down her neck. Her shirt and bra were soon discarded carelessly across the room as she felt the lips stop and begin to slightly suck her right breast. Letting out a soft moan, Marissa pulled the girls lips back to hers in a fervent kiss. 

"Oh God, Alex," she groaned into the other girls mouth as she felt hands grazing the skin right above her panties. Sliding her hands below the other's shirt, she pushed her backwards slightly until she was straddling Alex on the bed- their lips never parting. She felt her jeans being tugged at, and pulled up slightly to allow easier access.

As soon as both girls were free of their clothing, Alex flipped Marissa over to her back, kissing slowly down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her stomach – stopping right above the final destination. Marissa thrust her hips up, moaning and urging Alex to go farther. Smiling at the girls hunger, the blonde ran her tongue ever-so-slightly over Marissa's clitoris, drawing an even louder moan.

Marissa couldn't handle it anymore. With her fingers tangled in the long blonde hair, she brought Alex's head closer to her, pushing down fiercely. She let ought a small gasp as she felt Alex slip two fingers into her, and thrust her hips with each movement in and out.

"Oh God… Alex… Alex…" She could feel it coming, Alex was about to take her over the edge. "Oh _God _… Alex… Alex… Alex…"

* * *

_It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me  
__It's like I'm lost, it's like I'm giving up slowly  
__It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
__Leave me alone, and I know these voices in my head  
__Are mine alone, and I know I'll never change my ways  
__If I don't give you up now_

* * *

… Marissa shot up in her bed, a cold sweat coating her body as she peered around the darkened room. Only a single beam of moonlight shone through the balcony doors as she realized she was alone again. The light shone across the room, causing a silvery glint to appear in her eye. Climbing out of bed, Marissa wiped the sweat from her far head as she reached for the cool metal flask. 

_I have to stop having this dream. _She told herself as she opened the door to the balcony and walked out into the cool night air. Tilting her head back, she brought the flask to her lips and let the liquid burn down her throat. Tears formed in her eyes as she overlooked the small town. It wasn't until she saw the sign for the _Bait Shop _lit up across town that she allowed the flask to drop from her hands as she slid down the wall, tears streaming from her eyes.

"God I miss her," she cried, pulling her knees to her chest. She picked up the flask that was now almost empty and put it to her lips again. She let the remnants of the alcohol trickle down her throat, then took the flask and threw it as hard as she could, releasing all of her anger. The container landed with a loud clang on the driveway, and Marissa felt the tears coming again.

It had been two weeks since she and broke up on the beach, and her life was taking a turn back in the wrong direction. She had been drinking again- more than before. She had to refill the flask almost every day while her mother and Caleb were gone. The first day went by well- thoughts of she and Ryan together, her enormous house and a carefree lifestyle filled her head. But the next day, when she went to gather her things from Alex's, the look on the blonde's face broke her heart. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the piercing blue eyes drowning behind tears she refused to let fall. Every time she fell asleep, she dreamt of her touch, her lips…

Closing her eyes, Marissa laid down on the cool cement of the balcony attempting to get an uninterrupted rest, despite the fact that she knew it was next to impossible…

* * *

_It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it  
__Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it  
__I'll handle it, quit it, just o__ne more time  
__Then that's it just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you I need a fix, I can't take it  
__Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it  
__I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time  
__Then that's it, just a little bit more to get me through this_

_It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me_

* * *

**A/N: **So… what do you think… I'm a little sketchy with the whole sex scenes and stuff… I'm only going off of other things I've read haha… the song was too long for this post… hehe… ohhh well 


End file.
